No church in the wild
by HappyTomato
Summary: El último de los Cuatro Grandes Reyes ha muerto, y su heredero ha desaparecido. Al mismo tiempo, la banda apodada como "Tomato Gang" tiene un nuevo integrante, y en los Páramos, una antigua conspiración comienza a salir a la luz... [Spamano, LietPol, PruHun y más parejas. 2p! incluidos]
1. Prólogo: Lecciones

** Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío.~ Todo pertenecer a Hidekaz Hiramuya, excepto la historia.

BIEEEEN como estoy como una puta cabra y quiero estresarme, empiezo otro fic. ¿Otro? Sí, sí. Ni termino mis two-shots ni ná. Vivo al puto límite. Ah, y esto se me ocurrió mientras hacía un trabajo de balonmano, cosas raras de la vida. xD

Dedicada a mi Tomato Gang particular, os adoro a todas~3

**Advertencia:** Aquí los términos "italiano", "polaco", etc, se refieren a los idiomas que habla el personaje. El español es el idioma oficial mundial-como sería el inglés en nuestro mundo-, y hablar otro es de gente cultureta. Por eso, Toño aquí es un "paleto", porque solo sabe hablar español. :3

Nombres humanos, Emma para Bélgica, Julius para Imperio Romano y Govert para Holanda. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Una figura admiraba el cielo rojo de los Páramos, desde la seguridad de un castillo de piedra negra. Las calles estaban llenas de gente que murmuraba entre ellas las cosas más horribles que pudiera hacer un ser vivo como los humanos.

-…Vaya-murmuró la figura.

-Por ese tipo de cosas, majestad, le ruego que se vuelva fuerte. Hágalo por el rey, se lo suplico.

-…El rey me ha pedido que me quede aquí.

-Pero será lo mejor si se va. Para proteger al rey. Su deber es ese…proteger a su rey.

Aquella silueta tragó saliva, pensando. Sí, tal vez fuera la mejor opción, pero no la que más le agradaba. Ni de lejos.

-…Está bien-suspiro largamente.-Pero antes…Deseo hablar con él.

* * *

**_Varios años después…_**

Lovino se puso la sotana como pudo: A toda prisa. El sol indicaba que ya sería mediodía, y el seguía dormido como un bebé. Maldijo varias veces la ropa que les hacían llevar a los príncipes del Reino Central, como si fueran monjes, hasta que terminó de ponerse las bailarinas-bonito nombre para unos zapatos, ejem-obligatorias y salió trastabillando de su habitación. Chocó con varios sirvientes, gritándoles de todo por el camino.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!-cuando llegó al pasillo que buscaba se calló, resoplando como un perro. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación donde su abuelo reposaba, inspirando y espirando para controlar su respiración agitada. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

-¡Pase!-la voz de su abuelo, ahora apenas audible, se abrió paso a través de la puerta.-¡Oh, Lovino!-sonrió débilmente, poniendo la mano en el borde de la cama.-Al final has venido, hijo. Siéntate.

El chico asintió y obedeció, con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que a su abuelo le costaba sonreír en ese estado, y que pronto dejaría de hacerlo.

-Lovino…Sabes que eres el primogénito, ¿verdad?-asintió.-Soy el último que queda de los Cuatro Grandes Reyes…Ya es hora de que vaya a reunirme con mis compañeros, tras siglos de vida sin ellos…Y tú me sucederás. Tú eres el heredero del Reino Central.

Lovino solo asentía, medio atento a las palabras del Abuelo Julius. Las había repetido tantas veces en los últimos días…Podía adivinar qué iba a decir a continuación y qué responderle para no preocuparlo.

-Sí, lo sé-inclinó la cabeza.-Juro que gobernaré lo mejor que pueda con ayuda de Feliciano, Abuelo.

-Sigue todos sus consejos…Feliciano es un chico listo, aunque no lo parezca a simple vista.

"Yo no" pensó para sus adentros el menor. "Yo ni lo parezco, ni lo soy".

-Lo sé, Abuelo-miró a su alrededor, sin ganas de mirar a su decrépito antecesor. En las paredes había varios cuadros de Feliciano, pero nada suyo. ¿De qué se sorprendía? ¿Acaso esperaba ser el favorito de alguien?

-Me alegra que tengas en cuenta a Feli, Lovino-sonrió.-Puedes retirarte. ¡Y mañana, tráeme algo de vino!-rió, o al menos lo intentó. El ítalo sabía perfectamente que su abuelo no iba llegar a tomar el vino. Suspiró con fuerza y le dedicó una minúscula sonrisa, todo lo que era capaz de articular en esa habitación.

-Lo haré, Abuelo Julius.

Salió de la habitación con un largo suspiro y sin decir adiós. A su abuelo no le hubiera gustado que se hubieran despedido con un adiós.

Bueno, ya había cumplido su primer deber de hoy: Ir a ver al Abuelo Julius. Una sensación de nervios le carcomió el estómago, al pensar en el día de mañana. Cuando ya solo le quedara su hermano, y él fuera coronado como nuevo rey del Reino Central. Sin su abuelo a su lado.

"En ese momento vomitaré" pensó, medio en serio. Un hombre italiano, el Consejero de su abuelo, se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa, ajeno a sus pensamientos propios de un burdo campesino.

-_Buongiornno, mio principe_-murmuró, con una reverencia.-Tengo que hablar urgentemente con usted en privado, sobre el asunto de su coronación.

-Er…Está bien, supongo-asintió y siguió al Consejero, con una extraña sensación de desconfianza en el pecho. Algo iba a salir mal.

* * *

Aquella noche, el cielo del Reino Central lloró, haciendo juego con las emociones de todos sus habitantes. Antonio, Emma y Govert, recién llegados a la capital, compartían este sentimiento, o al menos lo intentaban.

-Jo, no me gusta ver a gente tan triste…

-Tú sonríe, ya verás cómo se animan-le dijo Emma, con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Dudo que se animen con la sonrisa de un imbécil, y encima español…

Algunas miradas recayeron en Antonio, que sonrió lo suficiente como para cegar a todo el mundo.

-Hermano, no digas esas cosas en alto…

-Es que no entiendo por qué nuestro jefe tiene que ser un paleto, cuando tú eres belga y yo soy holandés.

-¡No importa, Emma!-volvió a sonreír.-Solo tengamos la fiesta en paz. No podemos llamar mucho la atención, ¿verdad?

-Tú llamas la atención allá por donde vayas…

Emma suspiró, y decidió salir a tomar el aire. Cuando su hermano mayor le preguntó, le respondió que daría un paseo y que no se preocupara. Después de todo, había tratado con criminales, sabía defenderse sola. Govert bufó con fuerza, pero no dijo nada.

Paseó por las calles de la capital del reino, Centrálica, que hoy se vestía de luto por dos desgracias: Una, la muerte de su rey Julius, el último de los Cuatro Grandes Reyes, y otra, la desaparición de su heredero Lovino. Aunque, respecto a eso último, había diferentes reacciones. Emma se indignó al ver que había gente que incluso se lo tomaba bien, diciendo que estaban mejor sin él. Soltó un largo suspiro con sabor a humedad, por la cercanía del río. Había gente muy cruel.

-Ah-sonrió un poco, notando que se acercaba a una de las atracciones turísticas de Centrálica. El extenso y caudaloso río Caesar, que hoy tras la lluvia estaba aún más alto que de costumbre. Había engullido casi toda su orilla, llegando hasta los jardines de algunas casas. Emma lo observaba todo con su genuina curiosidad, cuando lo avistó.

Primero pensó que se trataría de un animal muerto, pero mientras se fue acercando y la sombra se fue aclarando, lo vio mejor. Era un chico, un chaval algo más joven que ella. Tendría quince o dieciséis años, y vestía ropa de campesino totalmente empapada. Un rulo salía de su pelo marrón oscuro, muy propio de los habitantes de esa zona.

-¡Eh!-corrió hacia el chico, intentando no resbalar en el barro. Se acuclilló con cuidado a su lado, y sonrió un poco al ver que aún respiraba, con algo de lentitud. Lo zarandeó suavemente, intentando recordar alguna palabra de italiano.-Er…_Ciao_?

El joven abrió los ojos de repente, y se giró al lado contrario para vomitar agua. Emma retrocedió un poco, cogida por sorpresa y preguntándose cómo podía caber tanta agua en su estómago.

-Hey… ¿Te encuentras bien, chico?

-_CHÉ_?-en ese momento el joven se giró, y la belga pudo ver sus ojos, de un bonito color miel.- ¡¿Me pongo a vomitar agua y me preguntas si estoy _ben_…?!-parpadeó, sorprendido y mareado, y se llevó una mano a la frente.-_Che palle_…_Mia testa_…

-Oye, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó, con algo de susto y sin entender eso último.

-M-Me duele…la cabeza… ¡¿Acaso no sabes italiano?! Auch…

La rubia rió un poco, divertida.

-No, soy belga-lo cual significaba que conocía el francés, neerlandés y algo de alemán, pero no italiano. El chico solo asintió, haciendo un leve mohín de disgusto.-Soy Emma.

-Ah…_Merda_…-murmuró, y se masajeó las sienes.-_Io sonno_…Er…Este…-hizo un fuerte esfuerzo, pero no lo recordaba.-… ¿Quién demonios soy…?

-¿Cómo?-la belga frunció el ceño, extrañada.- ¿Has perdido la memoria?-era una pregunta retórica, claro. La cara de confusión y desorientación del pobre chico era espectacular.-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-¿Mmm?-frunció el ceño, aún con esos malditos pinchazos golpeándole la cabeza.- _Grazie_, _bella_…

-No hay de qué-se levantó sonriente, extendiéndole una mano al chico.-No tienes nada roto, ¿verdad?

-Creo que no…-agarró la mano de la chica, que pasó un brazo por sus hombros a modo de apoyo. Ambos se fueron en dirección al bar, seguidos sin saberlo por unos brillantes ojos azules. Su poseedor sonrió, satisfecho con el resultado, y rió de forma cantarina.

-Mira por dónde…al final…-se miró a sí mismo, con algo de pena.-Va a merecer la pena el viaje.

La nubes se apartaron, dejando de la luna iluminara el lugar donde, un instante antes, había estado la figura de ojos azules.

* * *

CHANCHANCHAAAAAAAAN.

SUPENSE.

Baaah, en realidad no, creo. Será porque yo sé qué va a pasar y quiénes son los personajes misteriosos. xD

En fin…Lo siento si me ha salido algo chungo. Lo hice a la vez que un trabajo de esquí alpino, y…eso no motiva mucho. Y siento no haber escrito mucho-nada-últimamente, estoy liada y…bajo amenaza de retiro de internet. :'D Ya lo siento…

Espero que os guste y me sigáis leyendo.~

Chau chau!


	2. En memoria de tres

…Siento haber tardado con esto. Y no continuar los otros fics. He estado sin PC, en el hospital, haciendo mates, en…Eso, que me ha pasado de todo. xD Hala, lo siento, e intentaré continuar mis fics pendientes~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, solo me pertenece la historia.

**Nombres: **

Paulo-Portugal

Govert-Holanda

Alberto- Sorpresa~

_Genial._

_Maravilloso._

_Perfecto._

_Bien, piccolos, hagamos una lista de cosas por las cuales el mundo era absolutamente maravilloso:_

_Me he despertado sin saber quién soy, con la mente en blanco._

_En una casa ajena y desconocida para mí, que ni me suena._

_ Rodeado de un pánfilo y un cascarrabias…y una chica bonita._

El italiano se dijo que al menos eso era bueno. Pero tras cuarenta y ocho horas, no lo creía tan bueno, pues la chica-se llamaba Emma, si no recordaba mal-y el pánfilo-de nombre español irrecordable-no le dejaban levantarse de la jodida cama. Como mucho sentarse para comer, y dando gracias.

-Pero, ya estoy bien…

-Bueno, pero tenemos que asegurarnos-canturreó el bastardo moreno, con su estúpida sonrisa. –Es mejor que te recuperes del todo, chico.

-Mph, ya estoy recuperado, _maledizzione_…

-Cuando se te curen las heridas lo estarás…Oye, ¿seguro que no recuerdas cómo te llamas?

-¡_Sì_, _che palle_, estoy seguro!-gruñó, molesto. ¡Ya le habrían hecho esa pregunta como…! ¿Quince veces? Y aún así parecía que se olvidaba de algunas.

-Entonces tendremos que ponerle un nombre…

-No es como si ese crío fuera nuestra mascota-gruñó el cascarrabias desde la puerta, como siempre con su pipa en la boca.

-¡Pero Govi, está desmemoriado y solito!-gimoteó el paleto, como si le hubiera pronosticado el fin del mundo.- ¡Tenemos que acogerle en lo que recupera la memoria!

-Yo no pienso cuidar de un crío…

-¡Pero…!

-¡Basta!-dijo la belga, silenciando a los dos hombres. Miró al italiano con dulzura y una sonrisa felina.- Chico…¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros hasta que sepas quién eres?

El aludido gruñó algo, pensativo. Buscó en su memoria algo, pero solo encontró imágenes difusas. ¿Cómo pensaba sobrevivir solo así? Era mucho más fácil aprovecharse de esa panda de locos.

Aprovecharse. No es que estuviera agradecido ni nada.

-Mnh, vale…Pero solo temporalmente-las sonrisas conjuntas de Emma y el paleto español casi lo deslumbran, si no fuera por el ceño fruncido del holandés de fondo.

-Entonces, habrá que encontrarte un nombre…

-Un nombre italiano, _per favore_…

-Jo, pues yo no me acuerdo de ninguno...-murmuró el moreno, ladeando un poco la cabeza.-¡Ya sé! ¿Cómo se llamaba el príncipe ese que subió ayer al trono? ¿Fechiliano?

-Feliciano, imbécil-gruñó el rubio. Al italiano le dio escalofríos escuchar ese nombre, sintiendo un fogonazo de lo hizo marearse.

-Ya te he dicho que no llames así a Toni, hermano…¡Eh!-Emma sujetó al ítalo, que se había puesto un poco pálido.- ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sì…Solo ha sido un mareo-un mareo que le costaría una semana en cama, seguramente.-Ese nombre…No me gusta.

El holandés hizo una mueca, pero no comentó nada, fijando sus ojos llenos de desconfianza en su "invitado".

-Bueno, pues te buscaremos otro~ Fusosososo~-ah, otra vez aquel puñetero tic verbal español. Lo peor es que le calmó un poco, por absurdo que pareciese.- ¿Alguien se acuerda de algún nombre más?

Tras sugerir varios nombres, que el chico mandó-no muy-sutilmente a la mierda, Emma recordó uno.

-Mmm…El príncipe que desapareció…Lovino, era, ¿no? ¿Te gusta ese?

-S-Sì-respondió, sin pensarlo un momento. No sabía por qué, pero ese nombre le reconfortaba un poco. Le hacía sentir en casa, y a la vez, una sensación de añoranza…

Aunque no tuviera nada que añorar, claro. Aún no.

-Entonces te llamarás Lovino-anunció el español, sonriendo ampliamente.-Lovino…Bienvenido a la Tomato Family.~

* * *

El príncipe Feliciano suspiró, mirando otra vez la litera vacía. ¿Cómo podía irse a dormir sabiendo que su hermano había desaparecido? ¿Cómo podían los sirvientes decir tan tranquilamente "buonnanotte", sabiendo que el verdadero heredero estaba por allí, en alguna parte, a merced de todos los peligros del exterior…?  
El chiquillo sollozó. No era del todo eso lo que le preocupaba. Su lado más egoísta solo podía pensar en lo desprotegido que se sentía sin el mayor a su lado. Después de todo, el fuerte carácter de Lovino era lo que le hacía fuerte, o eso pensaba. ¿Qué haría ahora, sin sus padres, su abuelo y su hermano?

Inspiró hondo, dirigiéndose a la terraza y sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debía ser fuerte, ahora era el rey del Reino Central. No podía permitirse seguir siendo un llorón débil, Lovino le reñiría a gritos si lo supiera. De repente se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo por haber tardado tanto en pensar en ello.  
Su hermano no estaba muerto, aún no. Tragó saliva, rodeando las barras de aluminio de la terraza, cuya frialdad contrastaba con la calidez de sus manos.

"_Fratello_" murmuró para sí. "Vuelve pronto. ¡Yo cuidaré de todo esto mientras, ve~!."

* * *

Una galera llevaba esa mañana al puerto de Sanimar, la única ciudad portuaria del Reino Central. La tripulación bajó disciplinadamente del embarcamiento, algunos realmente emocionados por pisar el reinado más rico, en todos los sentidos, del globo terráqueo. La inmensa mayoría eran lusos e hispanos procedentes del reino de Ibirea, pero también había gente de más nacionalidades.

Entre ellos, había uno especialmente peculiar, un simple pasajero que había contribuido más bien poco al viaje, aparte de una moderada-tirando a baja-suma de dinero. Apenas hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, usaba un castellano de acento extraño, que sumado a su bajo tono de voz y sus gruñidos le habían hecho casi incomprensible.

-Bueno-le dijo el capitán, un luso llamado Paulo, que se sentía aún más aliviado que de costumbre por su llegada a puerto. Ese pasajero le había dado una sensación extraña desde que le había visto.- ¿Dónde se dirigirá usted ahora, señor…?

-Alberto-murmuró, frunciendo un poco el ceño y desviando sus peculiares ojos violetas del portugués, para fijarlos en una taberna de donde salía un chico albino de ojos azules, vestido al estilo de los reinos del norte.

-Vaya, es un nombre muy… se molestó un poco por que no hubiera respondido a su pregunta, pero lo dejó pasar.-…_espanhol._

-Soy español-respondió el pelirrojo con brusquedad.

-_Estou a ver_-sonrió, intentando parecer amable, y miró hacia otro lado, pensando en algo que decir para romper el repentino y espeso silencio.-Esto, Alberto…

Pero, cuando miró otra vez al lugar que había ocupado el hombre pelirrojo, solo encontró aire.

* * *

FIN. Okno. Es por ahora~ No tratéis de entenderme, tengo demasiado sueño. X'DDD

La parte de Feliciano es corta, pero creo que necesaria. No quería ponerle como un cobarde-aunque lo sea y no me caiga precisamente en gracia últimamente x'D-. Y la de Pau...Tengo debilidad por portugueses sexys. Soy una de ellos. (?)

Ah, a ver si alguien adivina quién es el último personaje.~ Seguro que sí, es demasiado obvio. :'D

Well, ¿les gustó? ¿Merece review? *^*

Chau chau!


	3. Caravanas y un rubio

GAH. Tenéis derecho a matarme por tardar tanto. ;w; Y aún tengo que escribir los demás…No me dará tiempo en un día. Dx En fin, haré lo que pueda. Cuando lleguen las fiestas, ¡os petaré a fics!

* * *

La Tomato Family, o Tomato Gang como les conocían, había resultado ser un grupo ambulante de cazafortunas, o algo así. Básicamente viajaban por allí haciendo lo que hiciese falta: Podían tanto ayudar en los cultivos como buscar al enemigo de algún rey. Lovino entendía que Antonio y Emma tenían pasión por viajar, se les veía en la cara, pero… ¿Govert? Tenía cara de quedarse en una casita de ermitaño. Aunque le caía más o menos bien.

-Toma-dijo el holandés, lanzándole un montón de ropa.-Toda tuya, chaval.

-¿Eing?-el ítalo cogió los trapos al vuelo.- ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-La otra ropa, la que llevabas cuando te encontramos, no era de tu talla-suspiró.-Esa es del estúpido moreno que se hace llamar jefe. Antonio-hizo una profunda mueca de desprecio.

-¿Y no me quedará peor? Quiero decir, el bastardo _spagnolo _es más alto y grande que yo…

Govert negó con la cabeza.

-Es ropa de cuando era más joven, creemos que te vendrá bien. Todo sea por gastar el mínimo dinero posible-sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y amenazantes, ante lo que Lovino no pudo hacer más que encogerse sobre sí mismo murmurando "chigiiii".

El neerlandés se fue, para alivio del moreno, que miró otra vez la ropa que este le había pasado. Pensaba en su pasado, el que no conseguía recordar. ¿Estaba dejándolo atrás con todo eso? ¿Y no sería lo mejor no recordarlo? Si se tiró al río y lo olvidó, sería por algo. Pero aún así, sentía un impulso estúpido de intentar recordar algo. ¿Tendría padres, hermanos, una mujer o incluso algún hijo o sobrino? ¿Alguien lo necesitaba ahí fuera?

Nadie lo había buscado, realmente, ni habían pedido una búsqueda, según palabras de Antonio y Emma. Pensó en el nombre que le había robado a ese príncipe muerto: "Lovino". Se sentía bien al oírlo, como si fuera su verdadero nombre.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, de manera repetitiva e impaciente.

-¡¿_Ché _coño pasa?!

-Loviiiii~-canturreó el español al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Te falta muchooooo?~

-_Stai zitto, stronzo*_! ¡Ya iré cuando me dé la gana! ¡Y no me llames así!

Después de un par de insultos italianos más, el íbero sencillamente se fue, canturreando algo como "la pasión no se detiene". Lovino terminó de vestirse ágilmente, mirándose al espejo con algo de orgullo. Era guapo-obviamente, era italiano-, y la ropa, a pesar de ser algo grande, le quedaba bien. Su atuendo consistía en una camiseta color crema, un chaleco de cuero, no precisamente bueno, pero tampoco podía pedir tanto, y unos pantalones marrones. _Perfetto_.

Salió de la habitación, sonriendo levemente por su aspecto en un gesto altivo. Emma aplaudió suavemente, soltando una risita.

-¡Sabía que te quedarían bien, Lovi!~

-Mph, ¿acaso lo dudabas?

-Os ha salido creído, el niño…

Emma sonrió de forma gatuna, acercándose a Lovino.

-Qué va~ Tiene razón, es muy guapete-le palmeó suavemente la cabeza, con otra risita contenida.

-¡_Non_ me trates como un _piccolo_!-gruñó el ítalo.- ¿Cuándo nos viene a buscar la chica esa?

-¿Elizabeta? Tendría que haber venido ya…-la joven belga había encontrado amigas en Centrálica, y una de ellas, Elizabeta, era parte de un pequeño circo ambulante que en esos momentos se dirigía al reino del Norte, justo el lugar al que pretendían ir. Con tal de cocinar y ayudarles en algún detalle, habían aceptado llevarlos al norte gratis, para alivio del holandés. Lovino se había tenido que enterar de esto y digerirlo en cinco minutos antes de vestirse.

Se asomó a una de las ventanas de la pensión donde estaban, y miró la ciudad. Sintió que le dolía dejarla. Después de todo ahí abandonaba su pasado, y casi toda posibilidad de recuperarlo.

¿Merecía realmente la pena, arriesgarse a perder su pasado por la seguridad de sobrevivir?

No estaba seguro del todo.

* * *

Un elegante italiano rubio corría por las calles de Centrálica, maldiciendo en voz alta por haberse despeinado tanto. A su lado corría una mujer morena, con una bonita flor en el pelo y sartén en mano, con la misma expresión y el mismo pensamiento en la mente.

Llegaban tarde.

-¡Uf!-la chica suspiró aliviada al llegar a la pensión _La pasta de la mia mamma_, en cuya puerta esperaba Emma y su grupo.-¡Lo siento, Emma! ¡Sé que llego tarde…!

-No pasa nada, Eli.

-Sí, sí pasa. ¡Llegar tarde no es nada _cool_!-gimoteó el rubio, arreglándose el pelo en un tic nervioso.- ¡Eli, _bella_, pásame un peine!

Todos los integrantes de la Tomato Gang miraron curiosos a ese espécimen rubio oscuro, con los ojos tapados por unas brillantes gafas rosas y un pequeño rulo al mismo lado de la cabeza que Lovino. Elizabeta se percató de esto, y soltó una risita.

-Lo olvidé, este chico acaba de unirse al viaje. También va hacia Nórtica.

-_Io sonno Flavio, un piaccere._~-dijo, extendiendo una mano enguantada en blanco a toda la Tomato Gang. Govert y Lovino se limitaron a mirarle de mala manera, como si fuera una posible mutación alienígena peligrosa.-Sentimos llegar tan tarde…

-…El señorito Flavio se entretuvo un poco con su peinado-dijo la morena, dedicándole una mirada significativa al ítalo, que solo soltó una risa baja.

-En fin-canturreó Antonio.- ¡Vámonos, fusososo!~ O llegaremos tarde nosotros.

Govert no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo más inteligente que Antonio hubiera dicho en su vida.

* * *

La caravana donde toda la troupe convivía era bastante amplia, y había el sitio justo para todos. Eso sí, un austriaco de nombre Roderich, nada más ver a Govert, soltó un grito.

-_Mein gott_! Con esos pelos no vas a estar aquí dentro. Bájatelos. AHORA.

-Kesesesese!-se carcajeó un albino, detrás de él.- ¡Rode, diciéndolo así parece que quieres que se baje los pantalones!

El austriaco se sonrojó inmediatamente, y comenzó a pelear con el albino. Los recién llegados no sabían bien qué decir ni dónde meterse. Elizabeta suspiró.

-No os preocupéis, están todo el día así. Si os hacen algo-alzó su sartén, amenazante-solo avisadme.~

-_S-Sì, signorina_-tartamudeó Lovino, sin saber si estar deslumbrado por la belleza de Elizabeta o aterrado por su actitud.

A continuación Elizabeta les enseñó a cada uno su cama, indicándoles que por la noche ni se les ocurriera levantarse o hacer algún ruido innecesario. Las demás normas eran tan fútiles y básicas que nadie se molestó en escucharlas, excepto la última.

-Y…No entréis en el último vagón sin permiso.

-¿El vagón pequeño que hay al fondo, dices?-la húngara asintió.- ¿_Por quoi_?

-Ahí está el hermanito de Roderich y es…Un poco extraño de tratar.

-Oh, _povvero_…-murmuró Flavio, apenado. Sin embargo, sonrió dulcemente apenas instantes después.-Bene, chicos, yo voy a arreglar las cosas en mi sitio del segundo vagón-este se usaba para guardar las pertenencia de los que viajaban allí, en reducidos armarios. Al principio, Flavio se había quejado de que allí no cabía ni la mitad de su ropa, y Antonio le había acabado cediendo un poco del suyo y el de Lovino, ya que era el único que llevaba el armario totalmente vacío.

Ah, estúpidos españoles y estúpidos italianos pijos.

Lovino se dio cuenta entonces de algo. Esperó a que los demás se fueran y agarró a Elizabeta por el brazo con suavidad.

-Oye, Eli. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, si no es indiscreción?

-Oh, claro-dijo la húngara con una sonrisa.-Dime, Lovi.

-Mnh…Todos esos armarios vacíos…-no sabía cómo decirlo sin que resultara indiscreto, precisamente lo que quería evitar.- ¿Eran de alguien?

La chica suspiró, sonriendo tristemente. Eso era un sí totalmente directo, entendió el ítalo.

-Sí, pero…Esas personas ya no están con nosotros.

-…_Scusa_-murmuró, arrepentido.

-¡Nada, nada! ¡No pasa nada, Lovi!~-soltó una risa alegre, un gran contraste con la mueca anterior. Joder, cómo se sobreponía esa chica. O era bipolar, o muy fuerte.-Venga, venga. Me vas a ayudar a limpiar el baño antes de partir, como un buen chico.

-_Ché_?! ¡¿El baño _per ché_?! Y…_Per ché io_?!-gimoteó, oyendo la risotada de Flavio de fondo.

-¡_Buona fortuna_, Lovi!~

Lovino solo tuvo ganas de golpearlo, mientras era cruelmente arrastrado a al excusado por la loca bipolar de la sartén.

* * *

Stai zitto, stronzo!* : ¡Cállate, gilipollas! En italiano. C:

AY. X'D Me ha quedado gracioso y todo. Y justo a tiempo, ¡rozando el lunes! Si es que vivo al límite yo.~

En fin, pronto más. Y sí, Flavio es 2p!Romano. :'D Lo que se va a descojonar de Lovi…

Chau chau!


End file.
